Jill Valentine
|Klasse = wechselhaft |Vorname = Jill Valentine |Nachname = de Beux |Geburt = 30.10. Kul'Tiras |Alter = ~ 20 Jahre (um genau zu sein, 23 Jahre) |Größe = 168 |Gewicht = 70 |Haarfarbe = dunkelbraun |Augenfarbe = braun |Besonderheiten = hat die meiste Zeit ein einfach nur irres, ja fast wahnsinniges Grinsen auf den Lippen|Ingamename = Vâlentîne|Spezialisierung = Spionage, Mord|Geburtsname = Caroline Liliental|Gilde = Surrexit|Bild = CAM00029.jpg}} Facetten des Lebens Narben (und dazu meist verdeckt) Über den gesamten Rücken, zieht sich vom Haaransatz beginnend, bis wenige Zentimeter unter den Steiß, eine feine aber doch auffällige Narbe die Wirbelsäule hinab. Vereinzelt gesellt sich dazu der ein oder andere vernarbte Striemen. * dicke, runde, wulstige Narbe am linken Oberschenkel (außen) * Narbe Wade rechtes Bein * X-förmige Narbe auf der Fingerkuppe des linken kleinen Fingers * rechter Oberarm, 5 cm lange Narbe * auf dem gesamten Bauch sind vereinzelte Runen eingeritzt worden und vernarbt * wulstige Narbe am linken Schlüsselbein ( rund ) * rechte Innenhand, voller kleiner Narben * großflächige Brandnarbe rechts und links an der Rippengegend unterhalb der Achseln (Dafür sind die Hautbilder verschwunden) * Brandzeichen ( linker Unterarm - Piraterie ) Hörensagen ( Was man sich auf den Straßen eben so erzählt. ) * Soll angeblich NUR Kerze heißen. Eine "heiße Kerze" eben. * Soll Fisch nicht ausstehen können. * Soll zuviele Männer gehabt haben. * Soll mehr als nur unzuverlässig sein. * Soll mehr Schmuddelbücher besitzen, als nützliche Lektüre. * Würde für Münzen angeblich ALLES erledigen. Wirklich! ALLES! * Hat angeblich eine Schwäche für Zitrusfrüchte. * Soll angeblich wegen ihrer Spielsucht mehrere Monate untergetaucht sein. Ob sie wohl noch immer spielt? * Soll angeblich eine Priesterin werden wollen. Warum sonst ist die sooft in der Kathedrale anzutreffen? * Soll angeblich keine Freunde haben, das arme Ding. Wer Dich als Freund hat, brauch wirklich keine Feinde mehr! ( Die Liste der Bekanntschaften. ) A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z * [[Aeldran|'Ael']] - verhasst - "'k zünd Dir ne Kerze an, wenn Du endlich verreckt bist." * Annedore Rosenbusch - Bekanntschaft - "Muss unbedingt mal wieder vorbeikommen!" * Astaria Arcados - Vertraute - "Wir sind wie Licht und Schatten. Du bist mein Licht, ich bin dein Schatten." * Benjen - Bekanntschaft - "Schlimm genug, dass Du mich nackt gesehen hast." * [[Danovan von Hutton|'Danovan']] - verhasst - "Hoffe man bricht Dir irgendwann nicht nur die Nase, sondern gleich das Genick." * Dee Sevens - unsicher - "'k trau Dir nich' weiter, als 'k Dich werf'n kann." * [[Caed|'Dickkopf']] - unsicher - "Ich kann es erklären, wirklich!" * [[Leirix|'Falk']] - (unliebsame?) Bekanntschaft - "Im erst'n Moment will ich Dich erwürgen und im Zweiten?" * [[Fee|'Fee']] - Bekanntschaft - "Du hast was gut bei mir." * Gadreel Alvar - Vertrauter - "Mein Fels in der Brandung." * Gilvar - Freund - "Irgendwann, . . ." * Harous Silberhelm - Freund(?) - "Hohl wie ein Eimer Korken und trotzdem niedlich." * Irileth - Bekanntschaft - "Scheiße! Meine Bestellung." * John Arcados - Freund - "Wie kann man nur so eine versteifte Denkweise haben?" * John Lensley - Vertrauter - "Gemeinsam, niemehr allein sein." * Jörg Mentzel - Bekanntschaft - "Es ist verdammt schwer Dich zu ertragen und vorallem, DICH zu tragen." * Lisa | Gwen - unsicher - "Wenn Du ein Problem mit mir hast, sag es mir und führ Dich nicht auf wie eine Puppe!" * Lotte - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Gäbe es Mittel und Wege Dich zu beseitigen, würde ich sie ergreifen." * † Luc de Beux - verloren - "Werde niemals vergessen, was Du mir angetan hast! Hoffe du schmorst im Nether." * Magdalena Hellweg - unsicher - "Werde deine Hilfe bald in Anspruch nehmen müssen." * Moritz - Vertrauter (Familie?) - "Formst mich noch heute." * [[Marla_Hedges|'Marla']] - Bekanntschaft - "Wir hatten unsere ... Startschwierigkeiten." * Narizia - unsicher - "Die einzige Dirne, der ich (zur Zeit) helfen würde." * Nikolai Sevens - verhasst - "Verrecke! Qualvoll!" * Nio Löwenstern - unsicher - "Man muss nur wissen wie." * † [[Filderia|'Maus']] - verloren - "'s tut mir leid. Wirklich." * † Miles Slater - verloren - "Fast ein Jahr ist es her und noch immer muss ich an Dich denken." * Ranka - Bekanntschaft - "Nochmal werd ich Dir nicht zur Last." * Refuna - Freund - "Erwürg'n un' doch im Herz verankert." * [[Kate_Foster|'Selma']] - Bekanntschaft - "Warum auch immer. Aber du fühlst Dich nach Heimat an." * Sefari Sturmfels - Freund - "Du bist etwas ganz besonderes." * Serph Moro - Bekanntschaft - "Wer oder Was bist Du?!" * Sir Caverios Serath - Bekanntschaft - "Euch verdanke ich wohl, dass meine Nächte endlich still sind." * [[Joanna_Delacroix|'Spinne']] - unsicher - "Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Nur bin ich noch am überlegen ob du Blut oder Wasser bist." * Theogulf - Bekanntschaft - "Bitte was?" * Theoron von Serdan - Feind! - "Ich werd Dich finden und dann werde ich aus deinem Kopf einen Schrumpfkopf machen." * Valkia - unsicher - "Bist viel zu selten da, leider." * Varithras Carraigh - Feind! - "Brenn im Nether, welchen Du so vergötterst!" * William Wennes - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Komm mir noch einmal quer, denn dann wird es eine Wache weniger geben." "Hey, kennst Du eine ... ?" ( Fühlt euch frei, selbst etwas niederzuschreiben. ) Marla Hedges - "Kerze?" ''wiederholte die Frau, deren Züge von Schatten umwarben wurden und deren Stimme rau und heiser erklang. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte in die Höhe, ohne dabei zu Lächeln. "Was zahlst'de denn dafür, dass ich dir 'n bisschen was sing?" '' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere